


Thorns

by NHMoonshadow



Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, DBH Rarepairs Week, Established Relationship, Flowers, Fluff, M/M, Protective Connor, RK1700 - Freeform, but like the TINIEST amount
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NHMoonshadow/pseuds/NHMoonshadow
Summary: Nines and Connor pick out a ‘Get Well’ gift for Tina Chen.DBH Rare Pair Week round 3- Confessions/Flowers
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: DBH Rare Pairs Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1261976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Thorns

**Author's Note:**

> What it says on the tin. Enjoy!

Connor had never been in a flower shop before.

Then again, before today he never had reason to. 

But Tina Chen was currently in the hospital and Connor wanted to bring her a gift.

Nines had never been to a flower shop either, but when Connor asked him to come with him he happily obliged. 

Him and Nines had originally planned to see a movie later that night anyway, and they had plenty of time to grab something and do a short visit.

A quick search suggested a bouquet of flowers as an acceptable recovery gift.

But there were so many  _ choices _ . So many different varieties and combinations in a whole riot of color. Nines was very helpful with this. Being partners with Gavin meant that he knew Tina a little better, and he was quick to mention that she seemed to have a preference for warm colors.

It helped narrow his options significantly.

Eventually Connor found a smaller arrangement that seemed to fit the bill, primarily featuring sunflowers, with little yellow chrysanthemums and cheery white daisies providing accents. After seeing Connor’s choice, Nines disappeared for a minute without a word, but when he returned it was with a smirk and with a palm-sized bee plush that had a little shirt that said “Bee Well”.

Connor huffed a little laugh and plucked the bee from Nines hand so he could add it to his purchase.

Tina seemed more enthusiastic about the bee than the flowers, but she still fussed with the blooms until she created the perfect spot for her new plush to sit.

As they were saying their goodbyes Tina surprised Connor by dragging him down into a hug. She squeezed him tight and said with utmost sincerity, “Thanks for having my back.”

_ Not quick enough _ , he wanted to say.

“Of course,” He said instead.

The exchange left Connor subdued as him and Nines caught an automated cab so they could make their movie. Connor stared blankly out the window watching the city go by, trying and failing to ignore the memory of that morning. 

Nines took his hand, sending love and reassurance along a superficial interface. 

Connor smiled down at their interlaced fingers, but didn’t comment. 

“May I give you something?”

Taking his full attention as assent, Nines reached inside the crisp lines of his jacket and produced a single red rose. 

It was clear that Nines had purchased it while he was busy debating the perfect arrangement for Tina.

Connor was touched by the gesture and what it represented.

Even as he accepted the flower, he felt the need to be blunt.

“I actually hate roses,” he admitted quietly even as he gently traced the petals with an index finger.

Red roses specifically, for those were Amanda’s favored flowers within the realm of the Zen Garden. They had always received the most attention, and so Connor could not see one without the immediate association.

“Do you?” Nines hummed, blessedly unoffended at the reaction to his gift. “That makes sense I suppose. My apologies for not considering the associations it might represent.” Nines smiled and brushed the back of his knuckles against Connor’s cheek. “It reminded me of you.”

Connor was baffled. “How do I remind you of a rose?”

Nines smiled wider, shifting in his seat to crowd further into Connor’s space, the knuckles turning into a full palm stroking the side of his face. 

“Well, you’re lovely to look at.”

Nines swept in for a soft kiss, chaste but so very affectionate.

“You’re sweet.”

As Nines pulled away, Connor realized Nines had quietly stolen the rose back with his free hand, fist clenched around the stem.

“You are also more dangerous than most give you credit for.”

Nines uncurled his fist to display where the thorns had bitten deeply into the palm.

“Nines!” Connor snatched the rose back, then grabbed the injured hand for inspection. Nines’ self repair system was already working to fix the damage.

“What happened to Tina wasn't your fault.”

They had all been there this morning. A bust that size required a lot of hands, so almost everyone with good field experience had been there. 

An assailant had emerged from a room that hadn’t been cleared yet, guns blazing.

Tina had been facing Connor, asking him about something she found. Neither of them had noticed him until the first shot was fired. Connor quickly grabbed Tina, her slight frame making it all too easy to spin her around with enough momentum to slide her behind a steel crate.

Four seconds later Connor had the man disarmed and on the ground, screaming about his shattered arm as Connor knelt on his back and cuffed him rougher than necessary.

“I should have been paying more attention. I could have responded quicker.”

“Your reaction time was quicker than mine.” Nines chuckled. “You should have seen Gavin’s face. I do believe it was the first time he realized just how gentle you had been in the evidence locker.”

To be fair, back then he hadn’t been  _ trying  _ to hurt Gavin, simply stop him so he could complete his mission.

But this man had hurt Tina. 

He could have easily killed her, in fact.

And Connor had wanted the man to  _ pay. _

If it had somehow been Nines instead . . .

Connor had no idea how far he would have gone.

And that scared him.

“I don’t like that part of me.”

Nines draped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him close and pressing a kiss to his crown. “You’re protective of those you care about,” Nines told him. “So am I. The idea of losing someone you know and care about is a powerful and terrifying emotion. And that’s okay. You’re not alone.”

Connor sighed, leaning into Nines and basked in the warmth and comfort he offered the rest of the ride to the theatre. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Silly fact: Tina’s gift was based on something I found after a quick google search, only the bee was wearing a nurse outfit. It was cute, so I borrowed the idea.


End file.
